An Anime Reality
by Shanyuu
Summary: Ok, here's the scenario, the YYH gang and IY gang live in the same house! The only thing is... some new interesting characters live there too, and some very funny things happen, sad, love-struck and other emmotions happen! Hiei in love? No... couldn't be.


**An Anime Reality**

**Chapter 2**: The Meeting… And Cheese

**Disclaimer**: Any Character that has appeared in an anime belongs to that anime. Arata and Ezela belong to Kinda-Mayvelle, but I half own Ezela

**Claimer**: Storm, Sariyoko(Sari), w.m., b.m., Keiro, Skye, and any other character not mentioned above belong strictly to me and my mangas/stories. No Takey!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**:

The Meeting… And Cheese

Storm sat high in an glazed oak, glancing down at random occasions to see if anyone would arrive soon. She had arrived early this morning, even though a thick fog overran the place. She continued to wait a few more minutes before taking out her invitation and rereading it. "Did I come on the wrong day? Or is this just the wrong place?" she asked herself, mumbling more about the invite that had brought her here. Her hair was tightly tied up in a high ponytail, that kept fluttering through the wind. She moved her blade slightly, as it was getting annoyingly itchy on her neck. She jumped from the branch and walked up to the doors knocking once more. Once again a low, hollow voice replied, "You must wait for your fellow members before the Introductory meeting can begin."

"Figures…" she plainly whispered, turning her head away from the door jerking-like. She took off her black strapped bag and rummaged through it searching for something interesting to keep her mind on. As she searched a black and purple smoke clouded in a tornado-like motion in front of her. She solemnly glanced up for a second then turned away. "Hello b.m.," she grunted, placing her bag to the side of her.

"Hello Storm…" said a young-looking women from the smog. b.m. walked from the smog and took a seat next to Storm. "Am I early?…" she plainly stated, keeping a content look and attitude. Storm only shrugged and took put up her invitation. b.m. continued to watch the sky waiting for any sign of movement.

"b.m., what the hell are you looking for?!" Storm replied to b.m.'s watchfulness hastily.

"Something does not seem to be right… something is coming… and it reeks of demon…" b.m. announced, looking over towards the forest. Storm nodded and pulled back her hair from her shoulder.

"It's probably one of those demonic squirrels that so many villagers are afraid of," Storm shrugged and pulled her legs back, embracing them from the chills going down her back. All of a sudden, b.m. put out her foot and waited for a few seconds till… BOOM! Dust filled the air from something smashing into the ground and b.m. slowly pulled back in her foot. Storm coughed dust from her lungs and gagged on other increments from the smoky air. After the dust settled a short, black-covered person stood, wiping dust from his clothing. His hair was black and defied the laws of gravity.

Storm looked down at the ground and saw the imprint left by the person and up at the person then back at the imprint. She cracked a smile then started laughing uncontrollably.

"Who the hell do you think you are laughing at ningen?" the short man stated. Storm continued to laugh.

"Who.. the… hell… do… you… think… you… are-talking… to?!" Storm said in between giggles.

"Hn. My name is Hiei… and I want to know why you think my misfortunes are so hilarious you powerless weakling, that is food for even lower classed demons?" he questioned, keeping a glare fixed on Storm. Storm started to choke on the laughter, trying to break it so she could shoot back an insult.

She slowed her laughter long enough to bring out the words, "I have no idea who you are calling a powerless weakling, but from the looks of it, it can only be one person. And that person my friend, is you." Hiei just nudged it off with his famous "Hn" and jumped up into a tree.

About an hour later the other guests arrived. Kagome came in car with Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou; while Sesshoumaru and Rin came on their two headed dragon. Yusuke and Kuwabara raced their, Yusuke ending up the one winning. Kurama and Yoko walked their enjoying the scenic route; while Ezela flew there by dragon. Sariyoko flew on her hammer with w.m. as a passenger; and Skye was already there.

When they thought everyone was there, the knocked on the door. The door replied, "You must wait for your fellow members before the Introductory meeting can begin."

"BUT EVERYONE'S HERE!" w.m. screamed from the back. Storm nodded but then thought about it.

"I believe someone is late…" she murmured, closing her eyes and pounding on the door. "Who EVER the hell thinks they are gonna be late is gonna die!" she hollered, smashing the sidewalk with a sharp stab from her katana. As she did this some one came running extremely fast up the stairs and smashed straight into her.

"Oh My God, I'm so sorry!" the girl said, kneeling down really quickly to apologize. As she bent down Kurama caught her eye. "BROTHER!" she yelled, quickly dashing at Kurama and knocking him over giving him a ton of kisses. "I missed you so much!" she said as she hugged him. Kurama gained a blush and a sweat drop.

"Ma'am, I'm not your brother… heh, heh…" Kurama said putting his hands in front of his face to protect it from her kisses.

"But Koenma said you were! So you must be! And your name is Suwichi Minamoto! But everyone calls you Kurama!" she said smiling and hugging him again. He looked at her puzzled.

"Koenma said I was your brother?" he almost asked her but she spotted another victim… Hiei.

"Iieieieie! He's the dark one! He's not wearing any pink!" she screamed in Terror, running at him, "You must have pink on!" She pulled out some of her pink ribbon and tied it in Hiei's hair. "There, now you will not be classified as out-of-style."

Hiei boiled with anger on the inside thinking, "_If I can kill her now, she will be non-existent in the future so I won't have to deal with a pink-loving crazy fool…_" He took the ribbon from his hair and tore it to shreds to keep from having to see it ever again. "Hn," he replied, dropping the shreds of the ribbon on the ground. The girl started to tear-up and cry. "I only cared about your well-being…" she said, face drenched in tears, "THAT'S IT!" She took out a rose from her ribbon on her head and started to mumble some words before Hiei cut her off with his blade at her throat.

"Attempt anything ningen, and you will not see another day…" he whispered quietly into her ear. She swallowed, and faked a back up and elbowed him in the stomach.

"I won't let you dare come that close to my face unless I wish it!" she yelled at him, picking him up and throwing him into the door bell.

"You may now enter," the door replied solemnly, unaware of a continuously twitching Hiei on the front door matt. Everyone began walking up to the door before w.m. stopped them before the trampled over Hiei.

"WAIT! You all will kill him if you trample on him needlessly with your germ invested feet and bad weight… oh well," w.m. stated, being the first of a ton to trample over Hiei's bloodied and beaten body. When it came to Kurama's sister, now known as Keiro going over Hiei, she slowly and sharply stabbed Hiei as she walked on him with her sharp heeled boots, making sure to twist her step. After a while, everyone had enter except the dying Hiei, Ezela, and Yoko. Yoko was speaking with Ezela till he noticed they could walk in, in which Ezela knelt down by Hiei.

"Are you okay?" she asked him sympathetically. He just twitched.

"Ezela, I'll carry him in for you," Yoko stated, trying to impress her. She nodded and thanked him, walking in followed by Yoko carrying Hiei.

The front living room was full of bustle and liveliness. People were chatting with one another, while b.m. and Storm sat reading their books. Hiei had been set down on the couch in which Ezela immediately began tending to his wounds. Yoko stayed near her, making sure no one eyed his "property". Shippou took a moment while Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha bickered to grab Inuyasha's Tetsaiga and run off with it. The moment he did, Inuyasha was after him, straight up the stairs in which case they met the host… Fox. Fox screamed the second Inuyasha opened the door to her room looking for Shippou, and smacked him till her fell off the stairs and right onto the crystal chandelier, and down onto the floor. Everyone paused and stared for a second, then continued to do whatever it was they were doing.

After about 30 minutes, Fox came downstairs, fully dressed and ready to begin. Inuyasha had Kagome treating to his back while glaring at Shippou who still had hold on the Tetsaiga. Fox looked around and whistled to get everyone's attention, clearing her throat loudly afterward.

"Welcome Everyone to An Anime Reality!" she yelled really loud as to show she was in charge, "I'm the host, and glad to see you could all show up!" Everyone blinked a few times then waited. "Ok, so I see we have no excitement from our audience. That is just plain sad people. Please get to know each other more while I pass out… the CHEESE!" she recited, pulling out the cheese and beginning to pass it out.

----------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: Well, that's the end out chapter two. It's 4 pages long! Damn! Anyways, I hope you liked it. And what brings people together more then the great Cheese that comes in so many different flavors. Well, R&R, and if you don't know who some of the characters are, I think that it might be because you didn't read Chapter one. How'd I do for non-script form? Good? No good? Do you like the characters? No? Yes? Who's your favorite? How'd I do on reenacting the already created characters? Do you think it needs something?

**P.S.**: Yes, I allowed Kurama to be separated from Yoko. I thought it fit. Don't you? Makes more sense if you ask me. Chapter 3 in about two days. Till then!


End file.
